1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and, more specifically, to controlling transistors in amplifier circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developers may consider a variety of design objectives when creating an amplifier (such as a class D amplifier). Some objectives may include:                1. Adjustable pulse-width modulation (PWM) output edge dV/dt to mitigate electromagnetic interference (EMI) by decreasing dV/dt;        2. Small propagation delay variation with load current to reduce total harmonic distortion (THD);        3. Propagation delay linearly dependant on load current to reduce THD;        4. Small absolute value of propagation delay for a higher usable modulation index and better total harmonic distortion plus noise (THD+N) performance of a potential feedback loop;        5. Minimum shoot-through current for better efficiency and to lower on-chip heat dissipation; and        6. Minimum dead time to reduce THD.A problem with some of these design objectives is that they can be contradictory. For example, if dV/dt is decreased in order to provide more mitigation of electromagnetic interference (design objective #1), other design objectives (e.g., objectives #2, 4, and 5) may become negatively impacted.        